


Alpha Raeken

by orphan_account



Series: Fine, sir. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale and Raeken Mafia, Happy Ending, Liam likes Theo, M/M, One Shot, Part Two, theo likes Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Theo and Liam met.Pt. 2 of the "Fine, sir." One shot!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Fine, sir. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Alpha Raeken

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, here is part two of the 'fine, sir' one shot! I hope you all enjoy and you had a safe halloween! Comments and suggestions are always welcome! <3!

Liam had always thought his life was pretty easy going. He got good grades, he never skipped class, and he never really got into trouble.

Until college.

Liam wanted to be a bit independent, you see. He wanted to get away from his parents rules, get away from his home town to discover more opportunities and meet new people. He had always been something akin to a social butterfly, always picking up a conversation easily, never really having a hard time talking to someone. Hence how he met Corey, and hence how he got Corey to date Mason.

He remembered that he had been scared to go to college at first, eighteen, fresh out of high school and had no idea what the fuck he was doing, just playing it by ear. He had met Scott, Stiles, and Lydia, all three of them a group from Beacon Hills High, the town he grew up in. It had amazed him that he didn’t know any of them, and that he didn’t ever see them or interact with them.

Now, he was sitting in his English class, Stiles to his left, Scott to his right, Lydia right behind him. They had a guest speaker today, someone from the new junior class, and it was for their sex education class, cause apparently college students didn’t know how to wrap it before tapping it.

Liam looked up when the door opened, the guest speaker and him locking eyes. He was tall, sharp jawline, dirty blonde, boarding on brown, hair, sharp green eyes, and a killer set of arms and a nice chest. Liam took a small breath of air, the guest speaker smirking a little at him before moving on to the stage.

Liam’s eyes followed his every move, watched the way he carried himself, almost… almost like an Alpha male.

The guest speaker put himself behind the podium, tapping on the mic gently. It squealed a little, and he nodded, his hands grabbing onto the sides of the podium and… god, his hands. Liam would let them grab him and use him in whatever way, choke him as well. What a nice way to go… the arms too… goodness, this man had to have been sculpted by God himself.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Theo Raeken, and I’m here to give you a crash course on safe sex.” _Holy fucking shit._ Theo’s voice was what Liam dreamed about hearing. Liam had to cover his mouth a little to stifle a gasp.

Theo’s eyes met his in the middle of his speech, his eyebrow ticking up slightly, a small smirk clouding his face. Liam looked away, blushing.

“I’m here to tell you about the dangers of STD’s, the way you can use a condom, how to use it, and why it’s important to use it. I’m also here to talk about pleasure, how you can please a partner in bed without having to do anything too elaborate.”

Liam tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing solely on Theo’s arms and hands, wondering what he could do to him, and how he could use them. The way his muscles moved, the way his hands gripped the sides of the podium, Liam thought about how they would look wrapped around his throat. He looked up with he heard a slight inhale of breath from Theo, seeing that his eyes were dead set on him.

Liam noticed there was a ring of red around them, and he noted that Theo actually was an alpha male. Shit. That means that he could smell and probably feel everything that Liam was feeling, and could probably tell how much Liam wanted him.

He blushed harder, sinking into his seat, a small laugh escaping Lydia, the whole room turning to look at them. The four of them sunk further into their seats, all hiding their faces.

The meeting continued on like usual, no more interruptions. Liam tuned out, just like the rest of them did, all of them standing when they saw others standing as well.

Liam realized though, even though Theo went to the campus, he probably wouldn’t be seeing much of the Alpha. He excused himself from the group, walking over to the stage where Theo was answering questions from people who wanted to talk about his presentation. He was third in line, patiently (not really) waiting his turn. He looked over to his left, then back to the front, suddenly face to face with Theo.

“Hi.” He breathed out, Theo doing the same.

“How can I help you today, sweetheart?” Theo asked lowly. Liam swallowed, looking up at him, breath caught in his throat.

“I think I’d need a hands on demonstration from you on how to please a partner.” He said, biting his lip afterwards.

Theo gave a small predatory smirk. He nodded a bit, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, writing down his number. He handed it over to Liam, looking past his shoulder, nodding at someone. Liam looked over, seeing a gruff looking man, no older than maybe twenty-one? Theo smiled at him, winking and making his way over to the door. Liam watched after him, looking down at the number in his hand afterwards.

He smiled a little to himself.

He had an Alpha werewolf to impress.

\---------------------------------------

Turns out that a whole week of talking to Theo was all that he needed. He had never felt more alive than he did talking to Theo, had never felt more comfortable with someone. Theo made him feel safe, and seen, made him feel like he could have anything he ever wanted in life.

He had just come from his afternoon classes, a nap on his way before he made his way to the club that night. He needed to ask Theo if he wanted to come though.

**< Me: hey, question for u**

**> Theo: What is it, baby?**

**< Me: do u wanna come clubbing tonite w/ me?**

**> Theo: I’d love to. Let me talk to my boss.**

**So, Liam waited.**

**> Theo: He said I can for a little, baby boy. **

**< Me: ok <3\. see u @ 8!**

**> Theo: Can’t wait ;). **

Liam smiled to himself, plugging his phone in and setting an alarm for an hour. He needed to get some sleep for the long night ahead of him.

\-------------------------------------------------

He picked out one of his best pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and his vans, messing up his hair a little, giving it that ‘sexy bed head’ look. He checked himself out in the mirror, feeling a little scandalous.

He walked himself over to the bathroom, closing and locking the door, sitting on the edge of the counter, arching his back a little. His ass always looked good in these jeans, made all the guys check him out. He pulled out his phone, opening the camera and taking a picture, getting the angle just right. He hit the button, taking the photo, then hopped off of the counter, hitting send to Theo.

Theo replied back with heart eyes, started telling him all the nasty things he was going to do to him.

Liam giggled softly to himself, happy to engage with Theo like this. Theo had told him he wanted to get to know Liam first, and Liam felt the same, but he also wanted to get dicked down, no matter what.

He had laid everything out for Theo the first and second night that they talked, Theo doing the same on the third day.

Liam felt ready, and nothing was going to stop him from bringing Theo home with him.

Nothing.

\-------------------------------------------

One thing was going to stop him from bringing Theo home with him.

His work schedule.

It was almost nine at night, and Theo still hadn’t shown up.

He looked around, all of his friends having fun, all of them enjoying a bit of a relaxing night.

He sighed sadly, seeing if he waited a little longer, he’d be able to wait for Theo.

But Theo never came, and now it was almost nine thirty. He got up off of the bar stool, heading for the dance floor, energy now buzzing under his skin. He was so going to find someone to dance with, and he was going to find someone to maybe take him home. He liked Theo, he did. But he wanted sex, and he wanted sex _now._

He started dancing on the floor, moving with the beat of the music, feeling himself a bit. He really started to get into it, a pair of hands finding themselves on his hips. He looked up at the man in front of him, all brown eyes and stubble. Liam wrapped his arms around his neck, swaying with him to the beat.

“I’m Liam, what’s your name?” He shouted over the music.

“Tyler!” The man called back, and Liam nodded, smiling at him.

They started moving together, their bodies becoming one. Tyler inserted his thigh between Liam’s legs, Liam grinding down on it, gasping softly at the friction.

Liam really got into it when they started kissing, Tyler really knowing his way around a body. Liam felt another warm body press against his back, these hands clamping down possessively on his hips. He gasped softly at the sudden brashness of the grip, but it felt nice. And the hands were large, so that’s always a plus.

“You’re such a slut, Liam… throwing yourself at every guy you see… couldn’t even wait for me to get off work…” the voice whispered in his ear, and Liam smiled like a maniac.

_Theo._

Liam pulled away from Tyler, giving him an apologetic look, then turned to Theo, looking him up and down.

“I wouldn’t have to act like a slut if you had shown up at the time you said you would.” Liam challenged a bit, Theo’s eyes flaring red for a moment.

“You’re such a fucking brat.”

“I’m sorry that displeases you, Alpha.” Liam said, fake pout in play.

Theo growled a little, grabbing Liam by his wrist and dragging him out of the club. Liam went along with it, ignoring the shouts from his friends, giggling softly.

“You think this is a game, baby? Huh?” Theo asked, and Liam smiled.

“I do, actually. You see, I waited for you for two hours, and I waited for you to come dance with me, but you never did. So I went and found someone more capable of satisfying my urges. So, I went and found Tyler and—” He was cut off, letting out a gasp at the sudden contact of his back hitting the wall, a hand closing around his throat.

“You finish that sentence, I fucking dare you.”

“ _Alpha…_ ” And holy shit? Where did that come from?

Theo shuddered a little, eyes flaring gold, then back to green. He took the to his car, Liam knowing this was going to be the best time of his life.

\---------------------------------------------

Two weeks or hot amazing sex with Theo, and a bunch of dates, and here he is now. Under witness protection from his boyfriend, and you guessed it, the fucking mob.

The mob.

And Stiles, the one who was tutoring him, his _friend_ was now also under witness protection from the Argent’s, who, as everyone else apparently knows, are the most dangerous family in all of California.

Amazing.

Suddenly though, Stiles was pinned against the wall by Laura, and everyone’s eyes flashed, even Liam’s.

He had been bitten by Theo about a week prior to this meeting, wanting to be linked with him forever, no matter the case and no matter what happened.

He wanted it.

And now, he wanted Theo, room full of werewolves or not.

Through their makeout session, he heard Derek and Stiles make their way upstairs, talking, but he was too focused on Theo to really care what they were saying.

“I love you, Mr. Raeken.” Liam knew that’s what got him going.

“I love you too, baby boy. Gonna show you just how much later.” Theo mouthed at his neck again, sucking on the skin there.

Liam smiled, tilting his head back.

There was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
